Arson: Burn me Alive
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: "Fire consumes what it engulfs. Everything turns to ashes without a trace. The parts it touches get burned away and leave a lasting reminder of what was…"   Sasori and Deidara are troubled teens that want to change the world. Permanently. Yaoi, Crime.
1. Introduction

_Fire consumes what it engulfs. Everything turns to ashes without a trace. The parts it touches get burned away and leave a lasting reminder of what was…_

A friendship between two completely different people began when they were very young. Deidara was always so feisty, impulsive, loud, a real badass person while Sasori had a calm, calculated, shy, and cool personality. The two came in contact a few years after Sasori's parent's death. At the time, they were only 10 years old. Sasori was an introvert, wanting to have friends but not really knowing how to get them. During classes, he would sit in the corner while the others went to recess. He would mold tiny little figurines of a variety of different things. His fingers molded each one with complete precision. His little creations became his only friends. He once had innocence, but he was exposed to the dark side of the world too soon. The death of his parents occurred at a very young age, that lose made him realize that everything in the world was only temporary. That's why he made his little friends. Unless they were initially broken, they would never leave him. They would never leave this world. They were ever lasting art. Still, he had longed for a true friendship. He wanted something to talk about to him and play games with him. He wanted the human contact he was robbed of when he was younger.

That's when he met Deidara. Deidara had always been the kid in class that got in trouble with every teacher for being too sassy and carved words into his desk. Like Sasori, Deidara also lost his parents but in a completely different way. Deidara was born to a woman that was much too young to be having children. She went through the pregnancy unnoticed by her family and her boyfriend. She gave birth to her son in the stall of a bathroom during her high school prom. She attempted to get rid of her new born child by throwing him away in the trashcan and leaving him there to die. He was found later that night by a janitor and was put into child services. He was adopted by a loving family and was given affection and love. Despite this, the pain of knowing that his mother did not want him affected him. Unlike Sasori, he tried to hide these emotions by distracting everyone with his behavior and actions so they didn't know how he really felt. Both of them were broken children that were exposed to evil at an age that they should be laughing and learning their ABC's. They suppressed the pain in two completely different ways but deep down inside they were the same.

Deidara took note of this one day. He had always noticed that Sasori never talked to anyone else in the class. His outgoing personality made him want to bring the shy redhead out of his shell. He walked over to him while all the other students were out at recess one day and slammed his hand down on the redhead's desk.

"Hey Sasori, why don't you ever come out to recess with us?" Sasori raised his head and looked at the loud mouth blonde.

"I simply don't want to…I prefer to be by myself, making my art in silence." Deidara looked down at the little clay sculptures that Sasori had scattered on his desk.

"You mean this crap? Come on Sasori let's go outside and have some real fun with the others!" Sasori gave Deidara a stern look.

"I LIKE to be alone." The two looked at each other for a moment before Deidara sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't believe you. Nobody likes to be alone. Everyone likes having friends, having someone they can rely on. But whatever, if you like to be alone then be alone." At that, Deidara left the classroom. Sasori was left completely alone. He sat there and thought for a moment, thought about how Deidara was right. He never liked being alone, he wanted friends…He rose from his seat and walked out of the classroom, calling Deidara's name. That was the beginning of a long-lasting friendship. The two boys found comfort in being with each other. They had their fights and disagreements, but they always came back to each other. It became dependency. Both boys needed one another; they needed that person that knew the pain they went through. Their fates became interlocked in one another's.


	2. Abortion

Sasori and Deidara were now both 18 years old and were close to finishing their senior year in high school. Through the years, they made other friends and formed a tiny social group in their high school. Deidara became a womanizer that skipped classes a lot, while Sasori showed no interest in females and was on the honor roll. In their social group were Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi. Itachi and Kakuzu were much like Sasori, very quiet and calculated while Hidan and Tobi were similar to Deidara. Together they made up a group called the 'Akatsuki'. The group name was meaningless really. It was just something that Deidara came up one day so they sounded cooler then just a 'clique'. All of them had troubled upbringings, which brought them all in a bond. They formed a family; all of them were there for the other no matter what happened. The family bond went as far as to even rent out an apartment that they all lived in.

Deidara sat on the hood of the car that him and Sasori both shared while smoking a cigarette.

"Did you hear Sasori?" Deidara asked while mindlessly watching people pass by. Sasori was sitting in the drivers seat of the car with the door opened reading their anatomy book. Over the years he had become particularily interested in the subject. He even began making life sized puppets of wood, trying to perfect the proportions and structures.

"Hear what? I hear a lot of things…"

"That building they have been building, you know the one on Ischmis street?"

"Yes, I know of it." Sasori turned a page, half listening to what the blonde was telling him.

"Yeah well…the building is going to be an abortion clinic." There was silence. Sasori didn't really know what to say to that statement nor did he know why it was being brought up.

"Alright…and…?" Deidara looked back quickly.

"And? They are killing innocent children Sasori!" Sasori sighed and closed his book.

"Yes Deidara I know, but what are we going to do about it? All we can do is protest and if we did that then we would be arrested." Deidara made a low growl and threw his cigarette on the ground.

"I fucking know that, it still pisses me the fuck off…" He got in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Sasori sighed and looked over at him, closing his door carefully.

"Well taking it out on our car won't save those children." Deidara looked out the window as Sasori began to drive. The blonde pulled out another cigarette as he kicked back in his seat and turned up their screamo music so loud that it could be heard from the outside of the vehicle. He took out his lighter and lit the end of the cigarette and inhaled it.

"I know…" He looked down at his lighter and began to flick it open and closed. Sasori glared at Deidara.

"I swear to God Deidara, if you light this car on fire I WILL kick your ass." Deidara chuckled, closed his lighter, and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"That would be the day Sasori…" He looked out the window as the world passed by in a fast motion. Through the years Sasori became obsessed with making puppets, Deidara become obsessed with fire. To him, the flames were truly beautiful and he loved to see stuff burn. He had a few minor charges on burning leaves on school grounds but besides that, the obsession never got him in trouble. He just found the colors of the flames intoxicating, and the way it consumed what it touched…it was truly fascinating to him.

Sasori drove to the apartment that they all shared with each other. It was tiny but they all managed to live there and make it their home. He parallel parked and saw a face waiting at his door that he truly despised. Deidara's latest girl friend was waiting at the door. Sasori hated every girl that Deidara ended up dating. They always ended up being sex-obsessed whores that only cared about getting fucked. Deidara wasn't any different though. He only ever dated a girl until they had sex, then he left them. To Sasori, that was really disguisting. He believed that something as passionate as sex should be something that is done in passion, not obsession. They both got out of the car and the girl ran over and jumped on Deidara.

"Oh Deidara! I have been waiting for you!" The girl sounded so fake, Sasori swore she was going to choke on her own words. "Did you want to….do something tonight?" She looked at Deidara, her eyes glazed over with lust. Deidara chuckled, still smoking his cigarette.

"You really are desperate one eh?" The girl glared at Deidara.

"That's no way to talk to your girl friend Deidara…" The girl pouted like she was a five year old not getting candy in a candy store. This only fueled Deidara's humor more. He really did have a twisted way of looking at things.

"Listen, I got plans tonight."

"With another chick?" Deidara chuckled at the comment as Sasori rolled his eyes and walked inside not wanting to hear anymore of the girls complaints.

"No, it's family night tonight." He grabbed his bag and waved at the girl. "I will text you later, I have stuff to do." With that statement he went inside their tiny house. In truth, he really didn't like the girl. He really didn't like girls in general, he just wanted something there…something to fill the holes that he had in him. He walked in and threw his bag on Hidan who was asleep on the couch. Hidan woke up with a grunt and saw Deidara.

"Oh fuck off Deidara! You fucking asshole!"

"Damn Hidan, your so grumpy when you first wake up." Deidara enjoyed aggravating people, especially Hidan because he played the part so well like he was scripted.

"I'll cut your fucking balls off then feed them to Tobi for dinner you jack ass!" Tobi came walking downstairs after that comment and noticed that Deidara had just come home. Tobi was a very hyper boy that really idolized Deidara. Nobody was quite sure why though.

"Deidara! Hey, Hey Deidara!" Tobi had short brown hair and a very annoying voice. He was slightly shorter then Deidara was, but not by very much. Deidara tried his best to ignore Tobi, but he just going on and on. Deidara walked in the kitchen, where Sasori was getting a cup of water, and slammed his hands on the sink.

"I swear to God these people cause me to want to be an alchoholic." Sasori looked at Deidara while he drank. Deidara has had a drinking problem in the past, but with help from Sasori he had overcome that problem but has come close to relapsing a few times.

That night they had their traditional family night, which just meant that all of them went out to Ihop for dinner together. They made this a tradition though because they never wanted to drift apart from each other. All of them had very busy schedules, so it made it just easier to plan on having that night together.

"Who the hell goes to the International House of Pancakes and orders…soup?" Deidara asked Sasori, who was sitting across from him. Sasori shrugged.

"I don't like pancakes."

"But it's the International House of Pancakes! Can't you get a waffle, or a crepe or SOMETHING pancakey?"

Sasori looked up and simply replied "Nope".

"Your talking about the guy who sneaks into a bar and orders water." Hidan chimed in on their conversation while Itachi sat their listening quietly to the conversation.

"I simply don't like to indulge."

"Speaking about indulging, did you hear about what that building is going to be?" Kakuzu asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, some sort of abortion clinic or something." Hidan said calmly. Deidara made his hands into fists, getting angry once again about the idea of the clinic.

"It's so stupid, I wish they just made something useful out of the space inside of killing all those innocent babies…"

"I agree" Kakuzu said. "They wasted so much money on something so stupid." Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't see the problem in it, if some chick wants to abort her baby then that's her damn choice. It's her damn body, she has to live with the situation." Hidan picked up his drink and took a sip. He really didn't care about what they were talking about but he just loved hearing the sound of his own voice.

"It's wrong Hidan! It's fucking murder!" Deidara stood up getting so worked up over the topic.

"Then let them be murders! We aren't Jashin, we don't decide what is a sin and what's not." Hidan looked over at Kakuzu then changed the conversation. Deidara sat back down and remained quiet for the rest of the night. Sasori looked at Deidara. He was really pondering what was going on that made the topic so sensitive to him but figured that it wasn't the place to talk about it now.

Sasori couldn't sleep that night. He was really wondering what was wrong with Deidara. Odviously, something about the idea of the abortion clinic really upset his best friend. He wasn't sure what it was though and that bothered him. He always wanted to know what was going on with Deidara. Majority of his night was spent tossing and turning, trying to think of what it could be that Deidara was hiding. He finally had enough of it and went over to Deidara's room.

He walked quietly, making sure that he didn't wake up anyone else. He put his hand on the handle and slowly turned it and pushing the door open. Their apartment was very old so the doors and floor boards made sounds if you weren't careful. Careful, he placed himself inside Deidara's room. He then noticed that Deidara had a rough night trying to sleep as well.

"What are you doing in here Sasori?" The blonde asked, looking like he hadn't slept for weeks. Sasori studied his composure for a moment before he answered him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…you have seem so…"

"So what Sasori?" Deidara snapped back quickly. Sasori paused for a moment and took a step forward.

"Is everything alright Deidara?" He sat on the bed next to his blonde friend. Deidara remained silent for a moment then lowered his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it Sasori…" Sasori looked at Deidara. There odviously was something, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Alright." Sasori finally said. Deidara leaned on Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori. Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" It wasn't odd for the two of them to sleep together. They did it quite frequently actually. Both of them just felt comfort in each others presence.

"Yes." Sasori inhaled Deidara's scent. To him, Deidara always smelt very good. His smell was intoxicating really. "But we really should sleep, we have an anatomy test tomorrow." Deidara nodded weakly and laid down. Sasori laid down next him. "Listen Deidara, I don't know what it is but I will always be here for you…alright?" Deidara didn't move or say anything for awhile. Sasori half expected that Deidara had already went to sleep, but then Deidara turned around so he was facing Sasori and said "Thank you…Sasori…" And went to sleep on that. Sasori smiled to himself and cursed under his breathe.

"…Why do you have to be so intoxicating Deidara?" He fell to sleep shortly after Deidara.


	3. Ignite

"First degree burns are superficial. They only affect the first layer of skin. There are 3 degrees of burns…" Sasori took notes diligently on what the teacher was saying. He wasn't trying to be a nerd, but the topic truly fascinated him. Deidara, however, did not listen very intently. He learned all this stuff while he was younger through his fascination with fire. People often asked the blonde haired boy why he was so intrigued by fire. He didn't really know when or how the interest came into his radar…all he knew was it was something very beautiful. Fire was a power, and those who possess the power controlled everything around them. Nobody held immunity to fire, and it took no prisoners.

Deidara finished drawing pictures on his notes and looked at the clock. Only 5 minutes were left in class. He inwardly smiled and sat back waiting for the bell to ring. Who knew more about fire then he did? The bell finally rang and Deidara stood up with his book bag ready to go before his teacher had to get one more final comment in.

"Remember everyone, fire is deadly and is not something that should be played with. Don't under estimate its power."

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and Sasori went to his locker to retrieve his lunch. He made a habit to always bring his lunch because he found that the crap they served in lunch room would cause him to have vomit spells. Normally, Deidara and he went out and sat in their car during their lunch break. Mainly they did this because Deidara liked to smoke and felt they couldn't stop him if he was in his car on school grounds. Sasori found the idea of smoking very disgusting and didn't understand what possessed his best friend to do it. He made his way over to his car and saw Deidara already there, smoking. He rolled his eyes and got in the car.<p>

"You know if you smoke too much you will get that smokers voice." Sasori said as he got in the car. Deidara looked over and smirked.

"Don't worry Sasori; I have control over my own addictions. I can stop when I want."

"Then stop." Sasori said straight forward. Deidara glared slightly.

"I said when I wanted, not when you wanted." Deidara sat back in the passenger seat and continued to smoke. Sasori took out his sandwich and ate it. There was a long silence before either one of them made a sound. After last night's incident, they both felt slightly awkward. Deidara never expressed emotions in that manor. Finally Sasori decided to be brave and bring up the topic again.

"So what bothers you about abortions?" Deidara was caught off guard and was quiet for a little bit before he answered.

"It's just…I know that people think that the women should choose if they don't want their child…but why doesn't the child get a decision in this?"

"Because the child isn't even born yet." Sasori stated like a smart ass. Deidara looked down.

"That's not what I mean, like the mother shouldn't only think about herself. She should also think about the child. Their taking away a life from an innocent baby…" There was silence after that for a little while. It was a really deep conversation and neither of them was used to talking about a topic such as this.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Sasori looked at his best friend. He wondered if there was something that his best friend never told him because this was completely out of left field for Deidara. He was normally always happy and didn't have a care in the world. Deidara finally started to break down.

"When I was younger….I was abandoned…my mother didn't want me so she threw me away. She didn't think about me, all she cared about was herself. She wanted me to die that day but I didn't…I survived." Sasori listened as Deidara told him what had really happened to him when he was younger. He could tell that the whole thing hurt Deidara really bad and he wanted it to stop. He just wanted Deidara to be the happy, go-lucky person he was.

"I see…" Sasori leaned a little bit closer and put his hand on Deidara's arm. "Deidara, I'm sorry…I don't really know what to do or say though…" Deidara shrugged and looked over at his best friend. Sasori had always tried to keep him calm and had always been there for him no matter what it was. Deidara really admired that about him. Nobody else was there for him like Sasori was. When they were in middle school, he used to have some what of a crush on his best friend…but he pushed those feelings behind him. He never wanted to jeopardize his friendship with Sasori. Deidara sighed one more time and looked out his window.

"I wish there was something that I could do…" Sasori sat there for a little bit, trying to figure out something that he could do.

"You can always try and campaign against it." Deidara made a face of slight disgust.

"Like they would listen to someone like me! Besides, they are going to do whatever the fuck they want…"

"Then there's nothing that you can do." Sasori didn't like saying it, but it was the only thing that could be said. "Unless you did something illegal, there is nothing that could be done. And that would be stupid." Deidara continued looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Deidara was outside playing with his lighter. It was almost like a stress reliever to him. He slightly wished he had the power he had over his lighter; able to stop anything from getting too big but also able to create something huge.<p>

"And they call the younger generation ignorant." He sighed and closed his lighter. No matter what he did that day, he could not get the thought of what his mother did to him out of his head. He didn't want anyone going through that. Nobody deserved the pain that he want through. He opened the lighter he had and opened it. He stared at the flame for awhile. In frustration with himself, Deidara threw his lighter on the ground into the pile of leaves he had around him. He stared at the flames as they burned away the leaves. He let the fire burn and spread before he put it out and went inside for the night.

Neither Deidara or Sasori realized it, but a spark in Deidara has been ignited….and the fire was about to begin.


End file.
